Cress, the Lost Chapters
by Silverfox601248
Summary: What happened before Cress was put onto that satellite?
1. Chapter 1 and Chapter 2

Cress, The Lost Chapters

Chapter i

A woman screamed. It felt like it shook the whole building. Dimitri Erland knew who it was, his wife was having their first child. Luna hospital room 318 was bright with lights but there were no mirrors because Lunars had glamour and when they looked at themselves in mirrors they saw who they truely were. Dimitri felt a sharp pain in his left hand where his wife clutched his hand, he winced. His wife, Natalie, had sweat dripping off of her forhead and neck, her face was wrinkled with pain. "UggggGGGGH!" Natalie sat back with relief, she didn't let go of Dimitri's hand.

"It's a shell." The docter anounced with disgust and handed it to a nurse to be cleaned up._ He didn't even show the baby to us_, Dimitri thought, sadly.

Natalie grunted beside Dimitri."Get it out of here. I don't even want to look at it." Natalie turned away from the docter and dismissed the little bundle with a wave of her hand."Send it to Queen Levana's thaumatergh." The doctor nodded in agreement and told the nurse to call a gaurd to escort the newborn to Mistress Sybil. The nurse looked upsset but called a gaurd that was standing outside the door of 318 and took the bundle away.

"Crescent." Was all Dimitri said and his wife snapped her head towards him.

"It will never be our Crescent. It will never be ours. It's a shell, it doesn't deserve anything." She looked deep into his glassy eyes."I'm not going to shelter a shell in my home and call the thing my family. Never." Her face was red with anger."I can't believe you feel sorry for it. That so called baby was just an accident we can try again."

"With other people." Dimitri said quietly to the white tiled floor.

Natalie looked stunned, gapping."Fine. Ok, divorcing you is on my to-do list." With that, she sat up, grunting with pain but managed to get up and walk out of the room.

Chapter ii

Dimitri couldn't stop thinking about the small newborn girl being cast away like a water bottle in a field of grass nobody cares enough to pick up. Dimitri sighed. "I'm so sorry my little Crescent." A tear coursed down his not-yet-wrinkly cheek. His body shook as he let the tears flow. _How could Natalie hate such a beautiful baby girl that they had made and throw it out? _Dimitri asked himself. He had only that one question swimming around in his head and it wouldn't let him sleep.

Dimitri got out of his warm bed and plugged in his silver coffee maker. His hair askew in odd angles, he yawned and opened his fridge. The bright light startling him, he grabbed his hazel nut coffee creamer and set it onto the counter and opened a dark tan painted cupboard and picked out a shiny, silver coffee mug and poored hot coffee and creamer into it and took a big gulp. He exhaled with satisfaction of a good cup of coffee.

Dimitri grabs his lab coat and strides out the door after he finishes his coffee in two gulps.

. . .

Natalie was staying at Miranda's, one of her really good friends, because she refused to even go near Dimitri after what he said and what he made her push out of her.

"Do you want coffee? I have hazel nut creamer." Miranda is peaking around the doorway and waving a yellow jug with a picture of hazel nuts and a vanilla flower.

"You know who else loved coffee creamer? And still does?" Natalie spits out the words like venom. She realizes that she scared her friend with her complete hatred for her husband. "I'm sorry. I just don't want to drink something he's probably drinking right now, or ever." Natalie apologizes.

"It's ok. You just startled me. You guys seemed so in love and then it just shut off like there was a secret power button. What happened? You can tell me." Miranda walks through the doorway and slides next to her friend and drapes an arm around her. "Please tell me."

"He gave me a shell. I said we could try again after I sent the dang thing away and he felt _sorry _for it. Can you believe him. He looked undoubtedly saddened and he said we should try again." Miranda perked up. "With other people." Miranda's happieness left her face just as quickly as it had appeared. "I know. I told him that we can divorce, and that it was on my To-Do list and I walked out of the room. It was his fault he gave me a shell, that retched, ugly thing was sent to Mistress Sybil. Thank God the doctor didn't show it to me. I would have thrown up." Natalie made and exaggerated gagging noise.

"I'm sorry, I guess he decided to show his true colors. This is really hard. I'm sorry you have to go through this." Miranda hugged Natalie, tightly.

"I'll just have plain coffee." Natalie smiles a big, goofy smile at Miranda and they both laugh and get out of the bed and eat a breakfast of scrambled eggs, blueberry waffles, bacon, and wine. (They were out of coffee.)


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter iii

It's been 10 years since then, and Crescent has grown into a young, beautiful girl. When the guard sent her away to Sybil, she cried and screamed. She didn't like the guard. He held her to tightly and didn't loosen his steel grip. He screamed at her and people looked at the two Lunars, concerned. Though they only saw her, they figured that she was a shell and just returned to their work. Sybil, snarled with disgust when she saw the young shell but took her into her arms with soft gentleness you would never imagine a woman as cruel as Mistress Sybil, would be so gentle. Especially with something that she despised. But the Lunar Law said that someone had to take care of the shell until 10 years and when that day comes, was to be sent to be accounted a job. Sybil's hand shoved Crescent forward, making her walk faster. Crescent stumbled and let out a startled gasp and Sybil glared at the child.

"Don't be weak. You'll get a hard job, like mining, or carrieing giant sacks of flour." Crescent almost thought that the mistress was helping her, until she said,"Then, they would send you back to me and I would have to send you someplace else and I would have to leave Luna just to visit you, the disgusting shell. If you fail at the job you're chosen for." Sybil spat.

Crescent flinched."I'm sorry. I won't fail-"

"Of course you will, and I will have to take care of you! Don't say or promise things you cannot ever keep! You are a failure already, you were born a shell. So, hush. Keep moving." Sybil started shoving her with more force than before. She had nearly turned as red as a cherry, Sybil had gotten in her face, her lips curling into a snarl and smoke puffing out of her ears. She scared Crescent. Crescent realized she was shaking and took a deep breath a tried moving more swiftly and counted down from 10, calming her nerves. They arrived to an office with a plump old man with hair circling his head in a horseshoe. He wore khakis and tenishoes, with an ugly sweater his grandmother probably had made for him. He stood up when he noticed their presence.

"Hello, hello." He greeted them, shaking their hands."What might be your name, little one?" He said, looking at Crescent with a flushed face. Or might that be his natural completion, Crescent thought.

"Crescent, shell." Crescent laced her fingers behind her back and rocked on her feet. Heel, toe, heel, toe. The man sat down behind his desk and pulled out a port screen and tapped at the bright screen and heaved out a exasperate breath and shoved the port into his desk and pulled out a much larger port. Tap, tap, tap.

He smiled."My dear, you can sit here." He gestured toward a cousioned chair, placed in front of his desk, her feet didn't quite touch the ground."You are such a pretty girl. What do you like to do?" The man had brown eyes. He was looking at her like she was a cute puppy in a pet store window and he was a little boy outside excited to see the cute puppies but sad he couldn't bring one home.

"I like to play on my port." Crescent said quietly, shyly. She shrunck in her chair, trying to disapear and the cushiony fabric."I like to play Babble." The man smiled. Babble was a game where you are a spy and you have to hack into personal and important accounts to save the world. Crescent enjoyed the game. She played it since she was 5 and hs gotten very good at it, she could hack into actual accounts and she would often and change the screenname to silly names. (Creepy Pete, Poopy Lou, Smelly Shelly, etc.) Sybil would get furious and take her port away. The game has never gotten boaring for Crescent, it's all she would play.

"Ah, that is a fun game. My daughter, Linnie, loves it. Do you often play it?" The man looked at her questioningly, his thick eyebrows raised.

Crescent nodded, swinging her feet under the chair.

"Mmm." The man replied. "Ah! Crescent. Your blood type is O. You are 5'1 and you are under the guardianship of Thaumaturg Sybil. You are very good with computers I see. And is scheduled to be a royal hacker for, Her Highness. You will go in orbit around Earth on a satellite Today." He set the port screen down gently onto his desk and folded his hands in his lap. "Are you all ready and packed up? You will be provided port screens of all kinds and Mistress Sybil here will come and stock up your supplies every week and when there has been upgrades avalible, she'll bring a royal engineer with her and have his give you and upgrade." His mouth quirked up at the corner. "Are you excited?"

Crescent didn't know what to say. Couldn't say anything, she would try and the words fell dead once past her lips. All she could do was nod.


	3. Chapter 4

**Hello, sorry if this chapter isn't what you are looking for. I'm new to showing my work to the world but please, if you like my story, please review and give me suggestions for the story and what you think about it so far. :) 3 **

Chapter iv

Sybil Mira led her to her chambers. A small room really, the walls a gray stone panted with the popular silvery color that Luna used for everything. Crescent had very little belongings because shells didn't have any money that they could use to by pleasurable things like toys or pretty bedspreads and stuffed animals. Crescent had few books, neatly stacked on her small white shelf and a plain white pillow and covers. She was only given white rags for clothing with a silver rope for a belt and brownish shoes that didn't quite fit her. Crescent packed what she had of her room and returned to Sybil.

"Your going to come with me to get supplies and some cloths since you only have very little and a hair brush and toothbrush. You won't have to share with all the other disgusting shells anymore." The last words were like dripping acid coming from the thamaturge's mouth. Sybil urged her on. "I will get you cloths and you will only get healthy food. I need you to stay healthy so your corpse doesn't make the satellite smell, and Her Highness will make me clean you up." They rounded a corner, Sybil's finger nails dug into her shoulder blade and Crescent winced. "You have to follow orders. No fooling around and doing whatever you want, you _cannot, ever_ go to Earth. You will be hunted and killed and I will make sure it will be slow and painful."

Crescent's face paled, her chest felt like a cold fist was squeezing, forcing the breath out. "Yes, Mistress Sybil."

"_Don't say my_ name_!__ You wretched little brat!"_ Sybil yelled at her. Her face was hot and red, her eyebrows knitted together. "I hate you, you do not deserve to be alive. I would kill you in a heart beat if I could." Sybil whispered, with every word she drew her face closer to Crescent. Crescent was against the wall scared out of her mind. Sybil was never this bad. She would never let her eat at the dinner table with her or play with the other kids or do anything at all but play on her port. Sybil, when Crescent did something she didn't like, would slap her or yell at her on the top of her lungs but would never say that she would kill her. Never.

"Yes, Mistress." Crescent said is a trembling voice. Her body was shaking. Tears threatening to drizzle out of her clenched eyes. She spotted the market, she let out a sigh of relief. She was practically running towards the storming crowds of the market. Looking for the clothing booth. Sybil was yelling her name but Crescent was so absorbed with looking for the booth that her heart skipped a beat when Sybil grabbed her arm and halled her toward a closed room.


	4. Chapter 4, part 2

**Hello, sorry all of these chapters a cooky, I'll try and make it less unorganized. ;)**

Dr. Erland hadn't had a day where he hasn't thought about Crescent. He wished that he could have found his words to yell at the doctor, tackle the guard if his feet weren't frozen to the ground. But all his strength was gone when his ex-wife cast the child away like garbage. He wanted to yell at the woman for being so selfish and cruel, for throwing their child away like she was nothing. He wanted to hurt her with his words. He hated her. He wanted to go back to that moment and change everything. He would say Crescent's name over and over and _over _again. It never lost it's meaning. He would dream about her growing up. Just her and him, father and daughter against the world. He would lay awake in bed, imagining her in his arms, in his safety instead of Sybil's. Sybil-though no one knows for sure-was said to be abusive and yelled at helpless shells. This made him even more angry with the Shell System.

The doctor was in the break-room of the lab. Luna has finally made it to Earth. Her Highness wanted to go and take over the planet for years but they never got onto it without ever coming back. When they made it, the plague came too. Dr. Erland was to find a cure, he couldn't experiment on humans, that's what the Cyborg Draft is for. They would send Dr. Erland Cyborgs so he didn't kill the lives of humans. But, killing cyborgs was worse. They were thrown in his labs like his little Crescent was thrown out of his life. His work was hard but he would be fired and another doctor would be put in this place. A doctor who didn't care that he was killing living creatures. Dr. Erland was genital and made everything painless. He made sure of it.

Dr. Erland took a sip of his coffee. He heard someone step into the room and cocked his head to the side to see a Lunar guard with someone, whose hands were bound behind their back. A girl.

"We have another experiment for you, Doctor." The guard shoved the girl onto her knees for the doctor to see.

"Genital! She can't be broken and bruised, the tests will be inacurate. Get her off the ground." Dr. Erland-even though, injuries will cause the tests to be inaccurate-he didn't want the girl to be hurt.

The guard halled her up and walked out the room. The girl crawled into the corner of the room, frightened, hugging her knees to her chest. She had a few bruises, signifying she put on a good fight. Dr. Erland sat back down into his chair and took a sip of coffee. "There's no need to be frightened. I won't hurt you. I was putting on a show. I hate my job, killing all those people. But, they don't have to suffer the helplessness of people looking at them disgusted. I'm sorry." turned his head. She was young, healthy. She had dark skin, light brown hair pulled into braids. Her face softened just a little. "I had a daughter that was taken away. I can't help but think that you are exactly like her, being taken away from your family."

The girl only nodded.

. . .

Natalie has wanted to forget about the ugly shell child since she knew she was a shell. She wanted to forget the whole day and how her husband was so sad seeing the stupid thing go out the door. She saw the shell's hands and she planned on not seeing the brat at all. She wanted to throw up. She held it down, but it flew back up when her ex-husband said they should divorce. She stormed out of the room and into the ladies room and sure enough, her breakfast was flushed down the toilet.

Natalie sat up in bed from an uncomfortable push came from inside her stomach. She groaned.

"Honey?" Her husband sat up next to her. "Are you alright?" When Natalie finally got a job at a coffee shop, she met Jack. He would come order the same coffee everyday, and finally he asked if he could take her out to dinner. He trailed his hands down her back and up again.

They found out about her cancer a week ago and it was growing. It wasn't serious enough for her to have to stay in the hospital but they sent her home with pain killers.

Natalie nodded. "Yeah, I just, need some sleep." She laid back down and a moment later, she was out like a light.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't been writing. I don't have my own computer and my dad works a lot with it. Hope you like! :)**

_Chapter 5_

Cress woke in a pool of sweat. She looked around her dark room, realizing that her Mistress wasn't in the room. She'd just had a nightmare.

Cress threw back her covers and slid out of her soaking bed. She listened for a sound outside her door and poked her head through the small crack. She looked down the corridor and walked only a couple steps when-

"What do you think you're doing?"

Cress nearly jumped out of her skin. "No-nothing, Mistress. I was just thirsty and didn't want to wake you." Cress was shaking and her knees grew weak.

Sybil crossed her arms. "And you feel that you are aloud to get up on your own?" Sybil grabbed Cress's arm and pushed her through the door and took out her keys and locked the poor girl inside. "You aren't to come out until you've packed and to the empty bag on your chair you haven't."

Sybil went back to bed with a smile.

. . .

Cress didn't sleep until her bag was packed with the little items she had, her 3 dresses, hair tie, and her port. She had no belongings besides her port and she spent all her time on it so she was out of the way and didn't do something wrong without knowing it. Cress was deathly afraid of her mistress and didn't want to madden her. Whenever she was mad, her mistress would take her port and make her sleep outside. Her mistress has broken 3 of her ports in one week once. She kept buying her more because she would wander the house trying to find something to do. She would mess with her hair and do all kinds of stuff to it when Cress got bored of her port.

In the morning, Cress got dressed in her favorite dress and braided her hair and went to eat her breakfast.

Cress ate fast, she was getting excited that she was leaving her horrid home and it will just be her and her port and computers. Cress ate the last of her sandwich and went to get her bag but didn't see Sybil and ran right into her mistress.

"I'm so sor-"

Sybil's eyes were full of anger, she grabbed Cress's arm and bent down in her face. "Watch where you're going you little brat!" Sybil gripped Cress's arm to tightly and Cress squirmed uncomfortably. "Are you listening to me?" Her mistress boomed. "I'm trying to talk to you!"

Cress yelled, "YOUR HURTING ME!" Sybil's anger melted into astonishment. Cress took advantage of this and yanked her arm out of her loosened grasp. Cress rubbed her bruised arm.

"Go get your bag, brat." With that, her mistress left the room.

Cress was as astonished as her mistress. She ran to her room with a huge grin on her face and grabbed her bag.

. . .

Sybil led Cress to her pod ship. She couldn't wait for when the pod ship leaves, she wouldn't have to deal with the little brat any longer. But, she will have to find another brat to work for her around the house. Great.

Cress had other things on her mind. Escaping her mistress's clutches.

Her mistress led her to the pod ship and inside with a swipe of her hand the door opened. There was all the supplies, food, water bottles, a couple extra ports, first aid, etc. Cress looked at the food happily. There was actual food instead of the scraps (literally, Sybil fed her the remnants of her food) Sybil fed her. She was using all her energy to look calm and unhappy for she was happier than a child on Christmas. She was bouncing her leg excitedly.

Sybil grimaced. The girl's bouncing leg was giving her a migraine. Sybil laid her head on the car window, hoping that when the girl is gone, her life will be peaceful. Though she has to go and visit her she will still only be there for an hour or 2. _Ugh. This is terrible! I hope the pod crashes on a planet full of flesh eating aliens. _Sybil thought to herself. She smiled.

Totally oblivious to her mistress's thoughts, Cress looked out the window and saw the shining pod ship the was to aboard and take to her new home.

"We are here, Mistress." The driver told Sybil. "The pod ship is ready for take off." The driver got out and opened the door for mistress and Cress.

"Thank you." Cress said sweetly.

The driver smiled. "Your very welcome, My Dear."

"Madlynn! She's a Shell. Don't speak to her!" Sybil boomed. "She could be contagious."

"I'm sorry. Your beautiful. Don't let her get you down-" The driver was halled away by security guards.

"Go." Her mistress pointed to the ship awaiting her. "Now!"

Cress walked to the ship's door and opened it and stepped inside. All of the supplies and her bag was inside and all she had to do was buckle up and the driver will take her to her satellite.

"Buckle up!" The driver yelled from the other end of the pod.

Cress seated herself by a window and buckled. She then waited.

The pod ship jerked and then flew off out into oblivion.


End file.
